


Lucifer and Sam

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Bottom Sam, Depressed Sam, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Possessive Dean, Sam-Centric, Slow Updates, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's a normal high school boy. With a normal high school secret. He has the Devil riding shotgun on his shoulder, okay maybe that isn't so normal. But the thing is, to him it is. Lucifer's been there with him ever since....Well he was far to young to even think back to. Lucifer was his first friend, his first boyfriend, and his first lover. Of course, add in the factor that the Devil isn't technically there and you have yourself an interesting situation. </p><p>Yeah okay maybe Sam isn't quite a normal teenage boy. </p><p>But that's okay, because; Not every teenage boy can say they've seen themself making out with their older brother on their bed, now can they? </p><p>It doesn't help that Lucifer seems to be extremely amused by the entire situation.</p><p>(REPOSTED)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                                                      

Sometimes Sam didn't know if he was was a good man, or if he was a completely mad man. Dean would always laugh at him if he brought up the possibility of evil thinking it was good, and Dad was no different, they didn't understand.

 

                                           [1st person: Sam Winchester: Pesent]

 

This is probably one of the best schools we have ever gone to. For the first time, I'm popular, I actually have girls -and boys- interested in me. Sure it isn't for my personality like I would like it to be, but I really just can't find it in myself to care. I mean Dean said that personality was nothing to a girl, that it's all about acting macho, and having a big dick, but that is something I don't have yet, as my height hasn't caught up to my arm span.

 

But I really don't care, I'm not going to be asking a girl into a janitor's closet anytime soon, or anytime really. I'm polysexual, I just prefer the more masculine side of things to the more feminine sides, but that's not a big deal at least not to me. Dean would disagree I'm sure. He's not the biggest fan of 'different preferences' if you know what I mean. I blame Lucifer for my preferences.

 

He's like my other half, my crazy possessive, overprotective half, that has massive amounts of hatred, but my other half none the less. I don't need to be told by anyone that telling my family that my other half is the Devil is a bad idea, I know that well enough, thank you very much.

 

I would probably be sent to a hospital of crazy if I ever mentioned it, and that's saying something considering our lives.

 

"Your thinking to hard Sammy." Lucifer. He was always there, he looks like a teenager, and that fact alone is strange enough, considering he is the Devil, but I like him like this, he's extremely handsome. With flat, short, blond hair that goes in front of his eyes every so often, and just that tiny little bit of blond stubble all over his chin. His eyes are amazing, this beautiful Atlantic blue that shines like stars. And I'm talking about the Devil... If Dean knew.... Not going there.

 

"I am not, I'm just... Contemplating..." Lucifer laughed and threw his head back, the hood from his light gray hoodie falling off his head as he did so.

 

"Contemplating Sammy? Doesn't sound that way to me. It sounds like you're beginning to worry about big brother finding out."

 

"Don't even think about it Lucifer."

 

"Think of what?"

 

"Killing Dean to make me stop worrying. It won't work." Lucifer just pouted at that, and slouched in his chair -that was probably invisible to anyone else- I threw a glare at him from across the table. The rest of the class was departing now, time for home. I sighed, time to get back to business, and by business I mean hunting. It was highly doubtful that Dean would be picking me up today, so I took a large drink of water at the water fountain and headed out the double doors.

 

I knew it was cold outside, but I didn't really feel it, Lucifer didn't let me feel the cold, and no matter how many times I ask him why he just smirks and disappears. There's snow on the ground, and it's obviously windy, there are other teens from my class wearing thick jackets and breathing into their hands. I am in a thin T-shirt and am perfectly warm.

 

I smile at Lucifer thanking him for not allowing me to feel the cold, he returns it with a sly smile, and we both set off toward the hotel we are staying at, or I'm staying at, sometimes I have trouble remembering that me and Lucifer are one being, I blame it on the fact that he takes the form of a human, instead of just talking inside my head, not that he doesn't do that, he just doesn't do it often.

 

I hear a car horn honk, and instinctively turn around, but it wasn't Dean. I tried not to let myself be too disappointed. Turning back, I continued walking again, though Lucifer noted that I had a drag to my step. I didn't care. I knew Dean was probably screwing around with some chick, and wouldn't be home until far after I got back.

 

Unlocking the door, I sighed and made my way inside the small living space, closing the door behind me, and not bothering to take off my shoes as I made my way over to the small kitchen. I need something to eat. Finding a large bag of Cheeses, I made my way over to the couch and flipped on the TV.

 

But then the door opened, and Dean stepped through, a smile on his face, I heard a car honk, and Dean looked back towards it with a smile before closing the door. Dean only seemed to just notice me, and smirked, he knew that I knew, what he had been doing. Tch, typical.

 

"Hiya Sammy, keep the TV on low will ya'? I'm gonna catch some Z's before I make dinner." And just like that Dean flopped down onto his side of the bed and fell asleep instantly.

 

"Well, he certainly had fun today didn't he?" Lucifer commented a smirk in his voice, I just grunted, not in the mood for light teasing. I turned the TV back off and made my way back outside, I wanted to watch the snow fall.

 

+++++++

 

I really didn't know how long I had been out staring at the snow, but it was beginning to get dark out, and the street lights were starting to come on. Suddenly I heard a crash from inside one of the hotel rooms, and I couldn't help but instinctively flinch. Jesus, what the hell?

 

"SAMMY!" Oh. SHIT! I jumped up from my perch at the end of the hallway and sprinted to our room. How long had Dean been up?! Damnit, no choice. Good job Sam you've managed to give your brother a heart attack, excellent.

 

Opening the door, I stepped into the room. Dean looked like a crazed teenager on a rampage, but the moment he saw me he grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me to his chest, crushing me with his arms.

 

"JESUS CHRIST SAM! DON'T YOU-YOU CAN'T JUST-" He cut off, and for a moment he looked like he had just bumped straight into a demon. "Holy shit! you're freezing!" Was I? "What the fuck Sam! Were you outside without a jacket?! It's -20 degrees out there!" Wait, what! I could usually feel something if it was that cold! "What the fuck were you thinking?!" It was getting to the point where my emotional side wanted to take over and cry while my rational side wanted to brush it off.

 

Surprisingly my rational side won for once, and a wiggled out of Dean's hold, keeping the tears from dropping all the while. Dean probably wouldn't appreciate that. He wasn't as cuddly with me as he used to be, and would probably call me a girl if I cried in front of him.

 

I walked over to the fridge, suddenly I was very hungry. Like I hadn't eaten in days, it was confusing, but it had been getting far more normal as the weeks progressed, I blame Lucifer.

 

"Your brother shouldn't use GOD's name in vain, you never know if he could be listening." I only rolled my eyes at this, as I picked up a tuna sandwich that Dean had put in the fridge for my lunch today. I knew GOD wasn't going to listen to me or Dean he would have already if that was the case. Said brother was looking at me like I was completely insane. Right then, a change of topic is definitely in order.

 

"So, who was the lucky chick this time?" Dean's eyes immediately lost their concerned hue, and I couldn't help but mentally spite him for it, it should not be that easy to distract a hunter from a concerning topic. But I am thankful for his short attention span, it helped with a lot of things these days. I turned to the couch, one had to be prepared for Dean's many ramblings of a woman.

 

It took awhile, but eventually Dean fell asleep halfway through his description of the girls freckles. I really don't want the permanent image of just where those freckles were in my mind. But now it's just me and Luce, and we can do pretty much anything we want as Dean is knocked out for at least five hours. I can't help but smile at my smirking companion.

 

I jump off the couch with glee, usually Dean would wake at that alone, but this time, his guard was down when he fell asleep, meaning out for the count, I Can't help but grin at this. Some alone time doing whatever the hell I want sounds good to me, not to mention a dream come true for me, as it almost never happens.

 

"So, shall we drink blood out of a skull in the glorious name of Satan?" I ask, because why not? Luce snorts, and lies back on the table, looking up at the ceiling. I always laugh when John or Dean bring up demons, and the devil in the same sentence, they are completely different, you'd think they'd know, from just being hunters alone that the "Devil" is actually an angel. I don't mention it of course, why bother?

 

Lucifer never let it bother him, okay that’s a lie, he does on occasion rant on how ignorant people are, but that’s like only once a month. And it’s for good reason too, I come close to ranting to my brother as well, luckily I always manage to refrain.

 

"I got an idea." I look up at Luce once more, his smirk is malevolent, I grin, my mouth hurts but I don’t care, whenever he says that I get tingles and a sort of giggly feeling. Because I know it just has to be good.

 

\-----Time Skip-----

 

In hindsight, maybe I shouldn’t listen to Luce as much as I do because this is not a good idea, fun but not good. Yeah, I really shouldn’t listen to Luce so much. If I hadn’t listened to him this one time maybe I wouldn’t be running away from a bunch of thugs, that I had bumped into while in an alleyway, spray painting. They had, of course, claimed it to be "their" alleyway, and said that to compensate I would have to, ugh, pay up, like that girl on the corner that I saw while turning into the alleyway. I naturally had no plans to do that, and naturally bolted. They followed me. So yeah, here I am, running from a blow job. Stupid Lucifer.

 

Finally! At least the motel is finally coming into view, I can escape there, and be safe from these crazy jackasses. My hands shake as I open my pockets and get the keys for the room, the stupid gloves I’m wearing aren’t making it any easier, though. Not that I need them, but Dean might go ballistic again if I came back and didn’t look normal.

 

\-----Time Skip---- 2 weeks later

 

Lucifer is pestering me, I don't mind, to be honest, I'm quite used to it by now, but something is on his mind, and he hasn't stopped going on about a strange energy surge since the beginning of school. I'm going to check it out, after all, he is very rarely wrong about these sorts of things, this time, though I'm not so sure, he's going on about a sort of time serge as he called it.

 

And well that's making me nervous because obviously I know time travel is possible, as there is a literal angel hanging off my shoulder 24/7, but still the thought of such a thing sends shivers up my spine.

 

The energy has taken us to a warehouse, and as I go to enter Lucifer pulls on my arm and shakes his head. I keep low and peep into one of the large cracks in the old wooden door. I see three men there.

 

One is wearing a large bagging beige trench coat with a rumpled suit. The other two are wearing flannel, and jeans, one of them a large brown leather jacket like the one Dean wears, his hair is short, and he unlike the one in the trench coat is clean shaven, he is obviously agitated with something, pacing back-and-forth while the other two watch him, one with a well-established poker-face, and the other with a look of vague irritation.

 

"Damnit Cas! 1997! You can't just mojo us wherever, or whenever! you want without telling us first!" I felt Lucifer shift beside me, and I turned, his lips were tightly pursed, and he looked almost worried. Nonetheless, I turned back to my peep-hole.

 

"This is important Dean. The-" Dean waved his hand in the man's direction. I felt my own suspicion rising. I turned to Luce once more. This time, though he looked back and gave me a tight look. All the confirmation I needed to see to know, that this really was me and Dean, though I don't know who the other is, though.

 

"Dean, this isn't helping." I feel confusion light a fire inside me, as my brain tries to understand the situation. I know that's me who spoke, but I look like I'm in my late twenties and that's distracting. I'm only fourteen right now, so this is a very strange confrontation indeed. Dean, though, he seems to deflate under my words.

 

My nose twitches, though, I can't help it. Castiel, I remember -finally- Luce mentioning him, he is Dean's guardian angel. It seems that Dean has his own angel hanging off his shoulder, of course, he isn't nearly as fun as mine, angel of Thursday and all.

 

"They do not have the same type of relationship as you and I do Sam." I nearly jump at Lucifer's voice, I'm not surprised by his words, though. No Dean and Castiel wouldn't have the same relationship as me and Luce, for one Dean isn't Castiel's true vessel -he doesn't have one after all,- and Dean doesn't have a preference for men as far as I'm aware. He's actually pretty homophobic, well in this time period he is. I don't know about whenever they're from.

 

"What are we even looking for?" Dean questions, and I almost giggle because he deflated pretty quickly, and is just looking annoyingly at the angel now. I just looked speculative. Cas opens his mouth but pauses and blinks rapidly for a second. "Cas?" The angel looks up sharply at Dean, his eyes no-nonsense.

 

"There's someone else here," I smirk to myself, he's quite attuned to his job, Lucifer's small amount of grace usually keeps me concealed from the minor leagues. Lucifer seems to be amused, his smile nearly sparkling. I stand up, no use crouching now, besides my back hurts. I open the door, and instantly there're three pairs of eyes on me. Castiel's are sharp and piercing, mine are curious, and Dean's are furious and apprehensive, an interesting combo really.

 

“Interesting conversation you're having there, mind if I join you?" Dean seems to realize I might not be who I look like, and to be honest I'm rather proud of him, he's far less trusting in his older years then he is now, it's worrying how incautious my Dean is around people, especially when he knows what's out there.

 

This Dean, though, he takes out a knife, probably silver, shortly followed by a flask, Holy water, I guess. Smart. Lucifer smirks behind me but doesn't say anything. I wonder if Castiel can see him, I make no attempt to ask, though. I know my position right now isn't a good one, and asking would only put me in a worse position.

 

“Hm….I wonder where he got that…” I turn my head ever so slightly towards Lucifer, his words hitting me as strange, not enough to catch me off guard and turn to him fully, but strange enough to turn my head at least. I see him look at me a finger to his chin, and his lips pursed, his playful expression that covered actual curiosity. His gaze met mine briefly before turning his head away and sighing, putting down his index finger and crossing his arms across his chest. “That knife, it can kill a demon you know. See the runes on the side? Specially engraved.” I turn back to Dean, my eyes on the knife, there are indeed rules, and they do indeed look dangerous to a demon, made by a powerful witch is my guess.

 

“He’s not a demon. He’s completely human.” It’s Castiel that speaks, and I smirk at him, clever little angel, letting Dean be on adrenaline for so long before dropping the bomb, do all angels have such humor? I greatly doubt it. Lucifer and Gabriel are the only ones -so I’ve been told, I’ve never met the youngest sibling- who had a spark of humor in heaven for eons. I doubt things have changed much since then. Of course, I’ve never been to heaven myself, but Lucifer’s eons worth of stories are both entertaining and amazing in their nature.

 

“You're more amusing than most aren’t you?” I ask the question out loud, this gains me some confused glances, but at the very least Dean has put away his knife, Castiel is looking at me with trepidation, though. And to be honest I don’t know which is worse. Dean turns to the only visible angel in the room, his gaze expectant.

 

“Well, Cas? You goin’ to wipe his mind or not” He points at me with the knife lazily, and I feel myself tense ever so slightly, hunter instinct taking over briefly. Castiel looked at Dean with an irritated frown and glare. When he turned to me, however, his eyes were narrowed and he looked hesitant. Lucifer’s snarling beside me, and for a moment, it looks as if he was going to reveal himself. He doesn’t though. His glare, however, doesn’t lessen, and neither does his scowl. That’s to be expected of course.

 

“I cannot, there is a strange energy surrounding him. It’s...Warding me off.” I made my expression remain nonexistent, I don’t need more suspicion on my ass. Dean looks at me with a strange sort of; ‘what-the-fucking-hell-Sammy’ look that he always reserved for when I say something incredibly stupid, well stupid to him anyway, or he sees me talking to Lucifer. It doesn’t happen too often these days. But I guess some things never change. I wonder if he still comes back to the motel rooms smelling like sex every night.

 

“What do you mean ‘some sort of energy’ Cas?”

 

“I do not know. But I think if I were to intervene, it would not be well received.”

 

“So what? He has some sort of creepy stalker ghost thing?” I roll my eyes, luckily none of them seem to notice.

 

“No, it’s more maliceful then that.” I turn to Lucifer at that, he shrugs, but he doesn’t bother even trying to hide his grin from my view. I allow a scoff to slip past my lips, and roll my bottom lip into my mouth slightly. Of course, he’s not being careful. He rarely ever is.

 

“Well, what the hell is it?!”

 

“I just told you! I do not know!”

 

“Well then figure out ‘oh-so-ancient-angel!’”

 

“I’m trying! It is not so simple!”

 

“Yeah sure re you are!” This is actually extremely amusing. Lucifer seems to think so too, because he’s chuckling under his breath just behind me. The other me doesn’t look to pleased though, clenching his jaw and all. Wow, I have a huge stick up my ass in the future. That’s a saddening thought. Then again, I’m sure I’m also dealing with Dean on a daily basis as well, that’s enough for even Luce to lose his humor.

 

“Okay boys, you both look fabulous in pink, let’s focus on bigger things shall we?” I hate to intervene on this I really do, but it needs to be done, I don’t need angry angel number one turning green and smashing things, which looks close to happening.

 

Not that an angel can turn into the Hulk, or maybe they can, I honestly don’t know, I’ll have to ask Lucifer later. He gives me a patient look, well I guess that’s that question answered. All eyes are on me once more, and I shrug off the strange looks, there’s no time for that now. “Why are you here exactly?” I shrug my shoulders, my very failed attempt to look innocent, Lucifer doesn’t buy it, but the others seemingly do.

 

“We-” Dean points at all of them, rather loosely, his expression firm, and one where you simply know he doesn’t plan on revealing much information. His lips are also ever so slightly drawn back, meaning he’s annoyed at me and trying not to show it. Very smooth _Michael Jackson_ , but obviously not working.

 

Dean doesn’t seem to notice that, though. “Are looking for an important...Object. So get out of the way brat.” Lucifer is full of laughing beside me, and the only thing I allow myself -despite my frantic urge to giggle hysterically- is a quick quirk of my mouth. That’s Dean, ever the same in all the ways that count. Still, you got to give him points, because I don’t think even Cas and myself know that I know _exactly_ who they are.

 

So I turn back towards the door, open it, and turn back, because honestly how can I resist?

 

“Obviously, not even you know what you're looking for Dean. Don’t try and bullshit me. I know you too well for that.” Now I exit, just as I get to see the sweet, sweet look of surprise on their faces beforehand. I don’t need angel mojo to know that I’ll be seeing them again in the near future. But for now I better head home, I don’t need Dean coming home and seeing me not there, it’s almost time for him to finish his night of sex anyway.

 

Eight-thirty. Twenty minutes to get back to the hotel, but I shouldn’t rush, it’s possible he’s not even going to show tonight, I should probably phone and ask. I take my large mobile out of my pocket and dial his number. Then hang up, then call again, then hang up, then call once more. He picks up.

 

“What?!” Ugh, I can hear the girl moaning in the background. That’s disgusting. Lucifer seems to agree with the way his face turns up in disgust as well, his nose wrinkling, and his eyes narrowing.

 

“Dean. Are you seriously having sex while on the phone with me? Wait- don’t answer that, I know the answer. Are you going to be at the hotel again tonight? Or are you-” Another moan. Ew. “Spending the night.” I can’t help if I finished that one with an irritated sigh, and maybe a bit of a gag in my voice. Maybe.

 

“Yeah, Sammy. I’ll see you in the morning little brother.”

 

“You're talking to your brother on the phone, come on pay some more attention to me, I bet-” I hung up as I heard the girl's voice over the speakers. Ew. Just ew. I look down as I pocket my mobile. Well, a night on the town can’t be too bad an idea, or maybe I and Luce can find something better to do… I turn to him, I know I’m not smiling. He gives me a pitying glance, but there’s a lustful sparkle in his eyes that I haven’t seen in awhile. Yeah, that later option doesn’t sound too bad right now.

 

But of course, the door behind me opening ruins that for me, I look down at the cracked, and black-spotted concrete below my feet. I know they couldn’t have seen me looking at Luce. Especially since Dean is the first one out. I recognize the footfalls anywhere. I can feel his gaze burning the back of my neck as he stares at me. I sigh.

 

“You are, _extremely_ impudent during sex, you know that?” I question him, and though he doesn’t respond. That’s my proof that he knows I was talking to him. I turn around. Dean just looks rather disturbed. I look rather curious behind him. And Castiel is giving me this look of distrust. Lucifer’s already growing bored with them, I can tell as he’s not laughing. To be honest, though so am I. I mean all I wanted today was to spend time with my brother. Then get laid, while he’s getting laid. Is that so much to ask?

 

“Sam...Back there. How did you know it was me?” I laugh under my breath. Really? Is he serious?

 

“How did I know it was you- Oh you have got to be kidding me! Dean, I know you like I know the back of my hand! You have hardly changed in what? Fifteen years!? Oh no, not at all! The Same fucking big brother who-” I cut myself off by drawing my lips into my mouth. And turn around. I can’t face him right now, I’m still pissed at the current Dean, never mind the one from the future. I start walking back to the hotel, I’m more than hopeful Dean isn’t there.

 

He’s never taking his conquests to our hotels, I mentally thank him all the time for that. I feel a large hand grab onto my shoulder and hold, its grip tight. I’m tempted to ask Lucifer to get him off. But this is still my brother, and no matter how mad I am at him, he doesn’t deserve to be the brunt of Lucifer’s anger. He pulls at my shoulder, turning me to face him, I do, though tight-lipped, and frustrated to all the high heels.

 

“Nope, sorry Sammy, you're not escaping that easily. Not until we find out what that malicious energy Cas mentioned is.” Mentally I’m screaming obscenities at him that my father would not be proud of. For all things holy! Why the fuck is that the most important thing on his mind?! I see Cas shifting towards me out of the corner of my eye, Dean’s holding me in place so that I can’t run while he gets a good read on me.

 

Great.

 

Just fucking fantastic.  Cautiously I look at Luce standing right in front of me, he looks angry, but he won’t do anything without my say so. He may be limited to the cage, but he will still kill someone if he finds it necessary, unfortunately for him, I don’t think he can kill any of his angel brethren with the limited grace he has outside of the cage.

 

Even the most minor leagues of heaven are out of his reach. But if looks could kill, Cas would be a heaping mass of flesh, organs, and bone right now. That I have no doubt of. Dean would also probably be dead by now, though Luce knows not to even touch my brother.

 

I made that perfectly clear the last time he came close to killing him. Even if this is a Dean from the future, Luce is hardly going to try anything. He is smart after all. At least while in stable mind he is. I’ve never really tried talking to him while he’s angry, because honestly, I don’t want to chance it. He might lose all rationality for all I know. Neither Dean nor Dad has ever been around while he’s been this angry before. So it’s highly possible that he will try something. Castiel is close enough to reach out and touch my forehead now.

 

And that’s exactly what he does, he clasps his hand over my hairline and forehead and presses down. His boiling hot grace feels like it’s burning through my skull. Melting, or maybe just burning, my brain. Both hands leave suddenly, and I’m only slightly aware that I was screaming. My vision is swimming, and I can feel Luce’s cool grace trying to soothe the burns. I calm myself at the familiar feeling.

 

I get up, rather too slowly for my liking. But God that had hurt like a bitch. I glare at my brother, I know I look like a weak brat with the glare I’m throwing him. But honestly I don’t care, he deserves whatever he gets. He raises his arms in mock defense, and I roll my eyes at him.

  
Idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

I am trying really hard not to think about the fact that I have just let in my something-year-old brother, and my twenty-something-year-old self, plus an angel into my, Dean’s, and Dad’s hotel room. Really, really hard. 

 

It isn’t working, of course, Lucifer doesn’t seem to see any problem with the situation, well apart from the fact that I have also let Castiel in, whom of which the other angel currently wants to turn into beautiful angel cakes, with his bare hands. I am also trying not to listen to Lucifer’s idea’s on just how to do that. I haven’t succeeded there either. Dean and well, myself are busy exploring the room while Castiel is seemingly busy looking at me as if to assess if he will  be able to look through me if he tries hard enough. I hope he will give up soon because honestly it’s getting on my nerves and my hunter instinct. 

 

Dean sits on the bed, a tired look sweeping over his face as he does so. I don’t bother commenting on it, I know he won't have a straight answer for me. Though I do have to wonder if that look has become commonplace in our lives in their time. Future me doesn’t seem fazed by it, Hell future me doesn’t even give Dean a ‘look’ so yeah, I’m guessing it’s common place then. 

 

After my little screaming, glaring incident, they haven’t brought up the malice surrounding me. Though I have no doubts in my mind that they will bring it up when I’m not here. I don’t really have a problem with that. It’s not like their going to get much information anyway. Lucifer didn’t give Castiel any information, well, nothing true anyway. 

 

I believe he implanted the knowledge that I had been possessed by a pretty nasty demon a couple weeks ago. But other than that they had nothing to discuss it. And that is just the way I need it to be. The last thing I need is a suspicious foot-soldier angel and a suspicious Dean. That could get both annoying and ugly fast. And I don’t do annoying and ugly well. I’m sure future I does, though. 

 

“Where’s Dean?” I turn to myself and shrug. 

 

“Where do you think?” He nods, grim understanding crossing his features. I can’t help my own bitter smile at that. Seems Dean didn’t change too much then. Dean just looks up sharply at us, Castiel following his example to a ‘T.’ I sigh at the angel, he has so much to learn about the human race, it’s actually kind of sad. 

 

Though I do have to admit, I do sort of like the close to completely oblivious angel, he seems far more humorous, and light-hearted than many of the other minor angels I’ve met. And I’ve met quite a few, though those meetings weren’t on very friendly terms if I’m honest. 

 

Lucifer scoffs beside me. 

 

Obviously, he read my thoughts. 

 

Yes, they were far less than pleasant, Lucifer himself having to participate in the resulting violence. It wasn’t like either of us wanted to fight then. But it wasn’t like we had much of a choice. Most minor league angels only see me as the anti-christ, Lucifer’s vessel, pure sin in human form and all that. So, therefore, I must perish. It actually is really hurtful when they call me that, though. And when I kill them. It’s not because I want to, but because I have to, or they’ll hunt me down and try and kill me, possibly my Dad. And really when has that ever been an option? 

 

“What do you mean by that?!” I look back to Dean, he’s teasing I know, but he also seems genuinely curious, and that is a cause for alarm at least in my book. I mean, what? Does he think me completely oblivious or something? Because I know I’ve talked to him on the phone more than once while he’s having sex, and it honestly shouldn’t be so surprising that I know, considering….  

 

Nonetheless, I allow myself the luxury of giving him a strange stare, but nothing more. I don’t need to play twenty questions right now. 

 

Especially with a something-year-old Dean. 

 

Who knows what will come tumbling out of my mouth? He looks expectantly at me, but I turn away and look back towards Castiel, who is still staring at me. Lucifer is busy examining the other me, his hand on his chin like the common cartoon villain. 

 

The look suits him surprisingly well. Older me obviously doesn’t notice. So I don’t pay attention to it, knowing it will look weird if I stare continuously at what, to them is empty air. I hear a grunt, Lucifer once more, listening in on my thoughts. I would give him one of my disapproving stares, but it isn’t the appropriate time for that now. 

 

“Sam.” I turn back to Castiel, as does older me, and it’s a bit strange because we’re obviously going to have to variate our names so that we know who's talking to who. 

 

“SAMAEL!” I almost winced at the volume of Lucifer’s outburst, but thankfully manage to keep it to myself. Castiel smiles, and really I have to stop myself from being outly startled because I had begun to think that the poor vessel simply didn’t have any teeth. It was a strange smile, especially on an angel. 

 

It was hesitant, and kind, and one I’ve only ever seen on one another angel. Not an angel, I think, I want to think about. Because that being was simply cruel and dastardly in all his ideals and motivations. 

 

Not someone, I want to remember, or met again, thank you very much. But on this vessel, the smile looks a bit more sincere, what with the small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes pulling upwards and being revealed, and the dimples I had no idea even existed, appeared.

 

“I was talking to the younger Sam. My apologies.” I saw myself smile in a sort of acceptance, before turning back to whisper to Dean. I turned myself to face Castiel. Lucifer evaluating behind me. He tilted his head, and vaguely it reminded me of Lucifer when he was trying to figure out something that was incredibly human, or a child that didn’t understand a saying or phrase. “I am curious. 

 

You say you knew Dean automatically by his movements. And from what I know of you and Dean’s relationship, that’s quite possible. But in this time? How would you know?” I smiled at him, and this time, I’m not afraid to admit it’s genuine. 

 

Curious angels are, like the most adorable side of children, always searching for an answer, but never in the right places. And sometimes it frustrates them just enough that they have to give in and ask an adult. It honestly is one of the most adorable things I  have ever had to deal with. 

 

And now that Lucifer understands most things he’s sort of grown up. But Castiel, no Castiel is only just beginning his exploration, and I can teach him so much. And I will have so much fun while doing it. Because yes, 

 

I do like teaching. Angels especially. Just because they are far more eager than any kid I have ever seen on the street, or in the park. Not that I’ll ever tell Castiel that of course. No, I think he would probably find that insulting. I beckon him closer, I don’t need Dean hearing this. Castiel leans forward placing his ear near my mouth, and I smile again because he just knew to do that. 

 

“I knew because I idolize my brother. I know what he does in his spare time, what his favorite snack food is, and why he likes freckles on a woman.” Castiel leans back, and I can’t help but notice the new light of respect shining in his ever-curious eyes. 

 

It makes me smile. Getting an angel's respect isn’t easy after all. But I won't say I don’t know how to do it. You just have to know the right buttons to push and BAM! Almost instantaneous respect. Castiel is looking towards Dean, and me, well older me. 

 

Okay nicknames needed now!

 

“Sammy, and Sam. Take your pick.” I look at myself.  And I stare back, as soon as I flick my hair out of my face to stare up from my position on the bed.  My eyes are filled with a smooth curiosity, slight speculation, and definite annoyance that I can clearly see.

 

“Sam.” I nod, I sort of expected that. But it isn’t like I mind the name Sammy, I just more like it when Dean’s calling me that, and no one else. Lucifer included, it’s just most of the time, it’s too much a pain in my ass to correct him. Dean laughs, the light tone mocking even before he says anything. 

 

“Oh god! Sammy, Sammy, _ Sammy _ ….I’m going to enjoy this!” I roll my eyes at him, as I turn and sit on the same bed Castiel is sitting on, both of us on opposite ends. Castiel is on the pillows, while I sit on the edge, just across from Dean. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Dean.” I see Lucifer pouting right in front of me, and I only just, resist the strong urge to giggle. 

 

“I don’t see why I can’t call you that…” The rest I don’t catch, but I don’t really try to, he’s been a spoiled sport about this, for as long as I can remember. He never did like the fact that Dean could call me Sammy when he couldn’t. Or when given the opportunity I’d spend time with Dean, and not with him. Though I bet he understands why. Perhaps if he just had his brothers back he wouldn’t be so possessive of me. 

 

That, though, is doubtful, I do believe he thinks of me as his possession since I’m his vessel and all. And no, I don’t really mind all that much, it’s fair enough. I just wish he’d let me make some more friends. 

 

He just likes to remind me that he’s actually doing me a favor as he stops me from missing the few friends I make at school, as we’ll just leave. I have to admit he has a point there. Even if I don’t want to, and I don’t want to.

 

The motel phone goes off, and obviously; I don’t answer it. And neither does anyone else. The line goes dead, then rings again. 

 

Dad. 

 

I pick it up as quickly as I can. 

 

“Dad.” 

 

“Sam? Where’s Dean?” I sigh and mentally prepare myself for the lie. 

 

“He’s in the shower. I’ll relay a message for you.” I hear a larger than life sigh on the other end of the line, and bite my lip so that I don’t defend my brother automatically. Which has happened before, something I do not want to be repeated. Dad had yelled at me for an hour after I did so last time. 

 

“Tell him I need him on this hunt. Caleb’s lost the use of his leg and I need someone to fill his shoes.” I nod to myself.

 

“Caleb’s out and Dean’s in. Got it.” Once more Dad’s gruff voice filled the speaker, and I tried not to visually show how much I didn’t want to hear it. 

 

“Tell him to get up to SilverMen trail in twenty.” I nodded and heard the line go dead on the other end of the phone. I sigh and dial Dean’s number. Hang up, call again, hang up, call again, hang up, and call, he picks up. 

 

“Hm...Hey, Sammy…” God, does he sound dazed or what? He must have had a fun time. Of course, he did. He gets to have sex with a cute girl, and I get to babysit myself and my older brother, oh and two angels, one of which is sulking, presumably because he didn’t get laid today. Which is also why I’m pissed at my brother. Isn’t it funny how life works out?

 

“Dad needs you for a hunt.” That gets his attention, the sound of the sheets moving around him as he sits up is damn near,  **audible.**

 

“Where?” His voice is now almost as gruff as Dad’s when focused. Except with Dean, I like the sound. With Dad, yeah not so much.

 

“You wants you to meet him on SilverMen trail in twenty.” I can almost see him rubbing his face with his hand as if smoothing out invisible wrinkles there. 

 

“Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Sammy.” I only allowed myself to grunt in response, and hang up. Unhappy with my Dad, and taking Dean out to hunt. I don’t want Dean to get hurt like last time. But apparently Dad has no such worries. I slam the phone down onto the receiver in anger. Why Dean? 

 

Why not Pastor Jim, or Marcos, oh hell! Just anyone else, but not my  _ brother,  _ not his  _ son. _ Anybody else! Hell even me, I wouldn’t care. And really, this is a fruitless path to be thinking along. Even if I do get Dad to agree to take me on a hunt. 

 

Dean will never allow it as long as I’m a teenager, and underage, or  **alive** . He’ll probably just go begging down on his knees, rather then let me hunt with them. 

 

And wasn’t that a terrifying thought? I look towards my older counterparts. Dean -as always when hunting stuff comes into the conversation- has his perfect poker face on, and I’ve got to give it to him, it’s probably better than Lucifer’s. I or rather  _ Sam  _ looks to know exactly what I’m going through right now, and it’s relieving to see that there’s no pity in his  _ my  _ gaze. Castiel is tilting his head ever so slightly, curiosity shining through. But I can’t bring myself to explain. It’s just too goddamned personal. 

 

Dean won't even come and say goodbye. I know that he has all his hunting gear packed away in the Impala. And if he dies...I won’t even get to say I love you. And man is that sappy, truly I want to slap myself for that one. But really it’s the truth. Before either of us go, I want that to be established. 

 

It won’t happen. Dean ain’t going to die today or tomorrow, or hell next week. There’s cold, hard evidence right on the bed beside me. And I can’t let myself think like that. It will be my undoing, I know it will.

So I turn and look and my future counterparts, my legs crossed together Indian style, and I smile at them. Because what else can I do? Dean’s alive and twenty-something and that’s good enough for me for now. Hell, that’s amazing for a hunter in my books. Dean smiles back, and so do I. 

 

Now the only real question is: What are they here for?  Dean had seemed more than peeved at the angel for bringing them to this time. More than likely Castiel knows something they don’t, and man, I’m just not one for interrogating angels. Then again, if I don’t  _ ask  _ the angel very  _ politely,  _ just what is going on here I doubt I’m ever going to find out. 

 

Angel’s can be extremely obvious when  it truly counts. It’s possible I’ll be able to wrestle it out of him with the right amount of seemingly innocent questions. There is, however, the fact that Dean or  _ Sam  _ will know exactly what I’m doing and try and stop me. 

 

That’s the last thing I need, after all, I hardly know what they will do if they catch on. It’s possible that they would just kick me out of the motel room, and ugh, how would I explain that one to Dean and Dad when they got back from the hunt? No, I can’t risk that. I’ll just have to be extremely discreet when asking my questioning.

 

“Or maybe…” I roll my eyes, ignoring my ever loyal, and ever there companion. I know exactly what he was about to suggest.But before my mouth can open far enough to speak clearly Dean interrupts. 

 

“So Cas. What did you find while examining Sam?” I felt a cold chill of dread run down my spine at the very inclination. Not something I want to listen to now, or ever for that matter. Especially spoken from Dean’s lips, or said around Dean’s ears. Yet there is a cold feeling in the realization that there isn’t much I can to stop Castiel from speaking, I mean sure I can outspeak him, but Dean would see right through that bullshit. I could shut him up with some Lucifer’s minimal grace, but that’s not exactly inconspicuous. So no, I don’t really have any viable options in order to shut Castiel up. I’ll just have to hope that Luce was able to cover himself up well enough at the time. 

 

Castiel hesitates. 

 

“There is something there Dean. I know that. But whatever is there…” He trails off, as if afraid of Dean’s reaction. And hell he probably is. Now I’m now trying to ignore the surge of pride, at the fact that my brother managed to get an angel nervous to upset him. Then again perhaps it’s more sparing feelings sort of thing between them, they do seem pretty close. Dean’s expression shifts, and really it is strange that I recognize it considering how different he looks. 

 

Then again I know Dean. It’s the only face he pulls when he’s fed up with Dad, or school -not that he goes anymore-, demons, or werewolves breaking down the door. His brow draws together, and his expression remains relatively blank, well despite the small fire of anger in his eyes. Usually, I can calm him down, mostly because his annoyance is never aimed at me, well almost ever, it’s rare anyway. 

 

But right now I’m stuck, he’s older than he is now, and I don’t have any reference to throwing at him that he’d remember. But fuck if that’s going to stop me. His face is turning red, and out of the corner of my eye I see Castiel flinch, which is honestly too weird for words. So obviously he’s not accustomed to this either. 

 

“Hey cheer up, at least your not hunting the Devil or something!” Okay yes, that was random, but really it’s the only thing I could think of to get a laugh out of my otherwise peeved brother. It took all of them a second too long to reply. Suspicion rose in my gut, that's not possible. But they all laughed a bit too late for comfort, and really Castiel needs to work on his fake laughter. Or from what I’m seeing, work on his laughter period. 

 

“Dean?... Are you hunting the Devil?” Lucifer is looking earnestly at all three of them, Dean especially, his expression is morphed intrigue, and it’s quite unnerving. But he has every right to be instantly interested, because so am I.

 

Dean has stopped laughing. 

 

That’s not good because he’s just giving me this curious expression as if he’s wondering if I’m being serious in my questioning or not. Castiel the angel is hardly making things easier if  they mean to keep me in the dark He’s just staring at me, as though he means to burn a hole through me with just his mere gaze. Which he could do, if it weren’t for Lucifer’s protective surrounding grace. 

 

Right Lucifer. Well, he’s pretty giddy, guess it’s true then. 

 

Really?

 

Huh. I don’t know how to react to that, to be honest. Dean and  _ Sam  _ don’t seem to thrill. Obviously, I and Lucifer’s link is broken in the future, that’s a disarming thought…. Almost painful really, how can I stand it? 

 

Not important! 

 

I really shouldn’t have to remind myself what's important or not. “That’s a yes. Well. Not how I expected this day to go.” That was not my most elaborate sentence, but really Luce is bouncing around the room like a fanboy or fangirl with a crush. I guess that if I were doomed to be stuck in a cage for all eternity, and find out that I get out in the future I’d be pretty happy too.

 

“Wait, wait, wait, hold on. You-” Dean raised his finger, and looked down at me somehow from his perch on his bed. How, seriously, how can he do that? “You're, not- spooked?” He turns his head to the side slightly, trying to give his share a new angle on me; like he usually does. I can only shrug, which is true because Luce is trying really hard to get me excited. 

 

And I don’t mean in a bouncing up and down the way. Well, I do, just not in an innocent way. Or the way Dean would approve of. The way that Dean would try to stab the Devil if he could see him. 

 

“Oh come on! Celebrate with me!” I can’t say anything so I simply settle for a reproachful glare aimed at the TV across the room, well at least that’s what the others would see. Lucifer pouts. “Oh come on! It’s better for an audience!” I sigh, as I turn back to Dean, who by now, even in the future, is far too accustomed to me glaring at random things at random times to find anything strange. 

 

It’s a bad habit apparently, that I’ve seen the older I do when we were on the way here. I’m glad I can at least do that to get Lucifer to shut up. He barely ever listens when I  _ tell  _ him to shut up anyway. 

  
“Well it’s the future isn’t it? I shouldn’t be surprised.” I played it off bleakly, with a small smile. They fell for it rather quickly. Luce just grinned at me. But really I am interested. What had happened to me and Luce’s mind link? Why am I hunting him? What are they searching for here? Is Lucifer here? Jesus, I really wish I can go drink.


End file.
